


Game on.

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fifa 2017, Game Night, ps4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: When game night gets boring, Raven and Anya knows how to make it spicy.





	Game on.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on Rosie and Rose's video playing Fifa. I love that couple, when I watch them, I sometimes can see a modern day Clexa couple. 
> 
> It's been months since I wrote, please be really kind. :) I'm rusty at this.
> 
> (A link of the video for reference: https://youtu.be/B7JMvYvCq4o)
> 
> XOXO
> 
> SkyPrincessCommanderBadass

  
It's game night at the Reyes-Woods household. Thursdays are a thing to the group that never did these couples miss a night with them, though tonight's game night is a bit lame. All of the board games have been played and some of their friends are away. Echo and Bellamy are in Paris for their second honeymoon and Lincoln and Octavia are on dog duty, team Becho loves adopting dogs and that leaves team Linctavia to watch them.

"Ugh. What are we supposed to do now?" Raven asked as she drapes her legs on to her wife's lap.

Anya smirked and said "We can have sex." raising her eyebrows at her wife.

"Oh dear god, Anya." Lexa scolds, groaning for her sister putting an image of them fucking.

"Yes! This!" Clarke exclaims from the back. The small group turned to the blonde holding two controllers.

"PS4?" Anya asked, eyebrows raised at Clarke's idea.

"What? It's game night. And technically this is a game." Clarke shrugs.

"Yeah but you suck at that, babe." Lexa said earning laughters from team Ranya.

"You're not getting laid tonight." Clarke threatens making Lexa stop laughing. Lexa glared at Raven and Anya which shut them up immediately.

Raven stood up and walked over to where Clarke is rummaging their games.

"What kind of games do you have here?" Clarke asked as she runs her fingers on to each of the games.

"Mostly war games, horror and oh wait we have Fifa here." The Woods sisters head snapped at the mention of Fifa, they both played football in their younger years and it is what led them to meeting both their wives.

"Clexa versus Ranya?" Lexa asked, eyeing her sister who is also up for a challenge.

"No. That is too easy. We will win because Clarke suck and you are not so good yourself." Raven said as she brought the PS4 out of its case and arranged it by the TV.

"Hey! I am good! Right Anya?" Lexa asked. Anya earned a glare from both her wife and sister but in the end, Anya chose to side with Raven.

"You suck, Lex." She said and adds. "Unlike you, I wanna get laid tonight. Sorry." Anya shrugs and helped Raven set up.

Clarke sat on Lexa's lap as they watch Raven and Anya move around the living room. Clarke hummed in appreciation as Lexa nibbled her ear.

"I like this top on the floor now." Lexa whispered as she ran her hand on to the soft fabric of Clarke's sweater.

"You're not getting laid, remember?" Clarke teased.

"How bout I make it up to you?" Lexa said.

"Yeah. How?"

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow after work. Yeah?" Lexa said earning a smile and a kiss on her cheek.

The blonde fixed Lexa's tie and smirked. "Leave this one on." She whispered sending a delicious wave of pleasure to her groin. Lexa groaned a little.

"Stop the humping and let's play!" Raven said making the couple separate.

...

"So Anya and I have played this game. It's strip Fifa." Raven smirked. "Since both of you suck, we agreed to let you both play. One of you scores a goal, the opposite team removes a clothing."

Lexa's eyes grew and fell to Clarke's top she's been wanting to remove, she smirked at the thought of winning tonight.

"Wait. If they are against each other, who do we team with?" Anya asked, clearly they did not talked about that part.

"Dibs on Lexa." Raven said. "Team Rexa! Rawr!" She roars like a dinosaur to Anya who's looking like she lost already.

"Don't worry, An. We can do this!" Clarke said making Anya groan. "Team Clanya! Woot woot!" Clarke is as enthusiastic as Raven.

First round, both Raven and Anya are guiding their teammates, screaming at what buttons to press ( _"Triangle Clarke. Press the- oh for fuck's sake, Lexa, give the ball back to her." "Right trigger to sprint, Lex. No, right!" "I don't know which is which, Rae. Ambidextrous, remember?"_ ) up until half time. Both still has no score and Anya is as exhausted as her wife, Lexa's frustration lead her to react.

"Half time and I'm still boobless! Damn I really suck." Lexa said and both Anya and Clarke had the same idea.

"How many layers are you wearing?" Anya whispered.

"Two." Clarke replied.

"Let her score two times and we can take that from there." Anya said.

Clarke followed, pressing the wrong button for block at first then the sweater is off with that is Anya's jeans.

"Damn, Clarke. You're losing!" Raven said and eyed Anya's legs.

"Don't be so sure, Mrs. Reyes-Woods." Clarke winks at Raven.

The next time she let Lexa goal was with her excuse as not knowing which button to sprint, her silky shirt is off leaving her in her lacy bra and also with that is Anya's top. Now Raven knows what they are doing.

"You're not playing fair, babe." Raven comments as she eyed Anya in her boy short and sports bra, lounging on the couch like an underwear model.

"They really aren't." Lexa said and gulps as her eyes roam by Clarke's chest. And damn she should invest more on buying Clarke lacy sets.

"You can bring this home, Woods! Don't get distracted by that good earth cleavage!" Raven encouraged though she is sure that Lexa's a goner.

And Lexa is, Clarke goal once because Lexa's too busy eyeing Clarke, intentionally making the ladies shake.

"Goddamnit, Clarke! Stop making them bounce!" Raven said as she strips her plaid shirt and Lexa with her socks.

"Woods! That's not gonna distract your wife! Remove something else!" Raven said, Lexa obliged and removed her pants and damn she's wearing her raccoon printed boxers that made all of them laugh.

"Aww you're wearing it." Clarke said.

"Of course I'm wearing it, you bought this for me and I wanna please you." Lexa then pulled Clarke in for a kiss, with the alcohol and the intensity of the game, the blonde wanted the kiss deeper.

...

Three articles of clothing more, two from team Clanya, leaving Anya in to nothing but her socks but covered by the very helpful living room pillows and Clarke in her underwear. Lexa looks ridiculous in sports bra and boxers but the tie left around her neck to distract her wife. Clarke is winning now since Lexa is so distracted by the ladies bouncing without restraints making the blonde score two more goals before the time is up.

"A tie?! It's a tie?!" Anya can't believe it.

"You owe me." Raven said.

"What? Clarke did not won. It's a tie, Rae." Anya moves her shoulder to shrug as much as the pillows allow her to move.

"You sure about that?" Raven smirked and gestured towards Lexa who's too busy eye humping the blonde while getting dressed.

Anya groaned. "Damn, this whipped Woods genes."


End file.
